New Year, New Me
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Sam goes to sleep one night and wakes up ten years in the future.


**New Year, New Me**

 _Sam goes to sleep one night and wakes up ten years in the future._

* * *

 _…I feel like I've napped for ten years and it feels amazing._

Stretching her legs high enough to push the heavy comforter off of her, Sam slowly opened her eyes and faced her light blue ceiling. She yawned and stretched out her arms, feeling well rested for the first time in… wow, it's been a while. Things had been a little crazy with WOOHP, her personal statement for her application for grad school, plus her job at the juice store with Clover and Alex, taking up all her time.

The soft rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains as Sam slowly sat up and rubbed her eyelids.

 _When did I even fall asleep?_ She wondered, stretching her legs out more and curling her toes. She slowly pushed herself off the bed with her hands and brushed her hair out of her face.

That's when she noticed something was wrong.

She gripped the dark burgundy hair in her hand, marveling in how… short it was, compared to her usual long red locks.

 _Um, did I get drunk and cut off all my hair?_ The last time she got drunk enough to black out and make stupid decisions was last year on her 21st birthday when Clover kept giving her drink after drink and it ended up with her in a tattoo parlor.

(Apparently drunk Sam thought she was an _angel_. Hence the white and sky blue angel wings across her upper back that she has to forever hide from her parents until she can afford to get it removed.)

And now... the hair dye job. Freakin great. Good job Sam.

 _Ugh, it's gonna take forever for this to grow back._

Yawning again, Sam grabbed her phone off the nightstand and sleepily made her way to the bathroom. She was about to text Clover, (or maybe call her at ass o'clock in the morning as revenge for her hair), when she noticed the plush cream carpeting that wasn't a staple of her room.

Sam slowly glanced around, taking in the bright light coming through the French doors leading to the balcony, the pastel walls and the two white doors in front of her. One was open and lead to the hallway. The other door was closed.

Sam walked closer to the door and put her ear to it. The unmistakable sound of a shower running could be heard and that's when she gulped.

 _Okay Sam... you idiot. You're in more trouble than you realized._

Biting her lip, she glanced around for her clothes. Curiously, she was wearing soft blue shorts and a long sleeved cotton shirt, which was admittedly very weird for a one night stand that she couldn't remember, but her clothes from last night had to be around here somewhere. Picking at her shirt, Sam wondered whose clothes she could be wearing, because they definitely weren't hers.

 _Weirdest no-sex one night stand I've ever had._ Granted, you know, she didn't make it a habit to have many of those, but her point was still valid.

Standing on her tip toes to avoid making a sound, Sam peaked around the room to see if maybe her clothes from last night where anywhere, but the room was relatively clean.

Time to phone a friend.

Sam glanced at her phone's home screen and blinked in confusion.

 **9:47**

 **January 1**

 _Did my phone reset or something?_

Because there was no way it was January when her application for grad school was due in two weeks. In May.

She opened the phone with her Touch ID and took a second to look at the calendar to see if she had to adjust her settings and— oh. Yes. She definitely did.

 **2029, January 1.**

Oh no, no, it was not 2029. It was definitely 2019, and clearly this entire scenario was actually starting to make sense. Clover and Alex's idea of a practical joke was hilarious. She had to give it to them. It was a good joke.

But in her haste to text them to see if they were awake, (most likely spying from a window or camera and laughing their butts off), she didn't hear the shower turn off.

In fact, she didn't notice anything until she absentmindedly turned around, with her face glued to the screen, and just happened to glance up and see a man with a towel wrapped around his waist, staring at her curiously.

An infuriatingly handsome man who was the bane of her existence considering how many times she went after him.

A man she knew all too well.

"Scam?"

* * *

 **I know, I know, I'm a butt for starting a new story. But these two always make me happy when I'm stressed out. Will be continuing it shortly but with the title, I thought it was appropriate to publish it as close to January 1st as possible! Not actually intended to be a New Years story, but the title fit really well.**

 **Love, Ivy**


End file.
